militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AN/SPS-48
. |country = United States |introdate = |number = |type = 3D Air-search |frequency = E band and F band (2 to 4 GHz) |range = |altitude = |diameter = by |azimuth = 0-360° |elevation = 0-65° |precision = elevation 1/6° azimuth |power = 35 kW (avg) }} The AN/SPS-48 is a US naval three-dimensional air search radar system manufactured by ITT Exelis and deployed in the 1960s as the primary air search sensor for anti-aircraft warfare warships. The deployment of the AN/SPY-1 and the end of the Cold War led to the decommissioning of ships whose AN/SPS-48 were recycled onto aircraft carriers and amphibious ships, where it is used to target self-defense systems such as Sea Sparrow and RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile. Existing sets are being modernized under the ROAR program to AN/SPS-48G standard for better reliability and usability. Operation A three-dimensional radar is mounted on a base that allows for 360 degrees of rotation. The target can be located at a given azimuth. The range of the target is also identified due to the time it takes the beam to go out and back to the receiver. What makes this radar system different is its ability to detect the height of the target above the surface of the water. Exact details are classified, however this ability is known. With these three pieces of data the radar's central processor has the ability to place the target in an X,Y,Z, 3 dimensional space. For the SPS-48 in particular, the antenna is mechanically rotated to scan azimuth but beams are electronically steered to cover elevation. The antenna is capable of rotating at 7.5 or 15 rpm. According to ITT Exelis, the system has a range exceeding and can track targets up to 69 degrees in elevation. The AN/SPS-48E is capable of providing target range, bearing and altitude information using a frequency-scanning antenna using a range of different frequencies in E band and F band with three power modes: high, medium and low. SPS-48 radars stack multiple beams in a train of pulses at different frequencies. The beams scan different elevation areas, allowing the stack to cover up to 69 degrees of elevation. History The first specification for what became AN/SPS-48 (and the complementary AN/SPS-49) was written in 1956. The AN/SPS-48 replaced AN/SPS-39 on the Coontz and Leahy classes between 1967 and 1975 under the Guided Missile Frigate Anti-Air Warfare Modernization Program. The AN/SPS-48E included a digital receiver and signal processor that could automatically detect and track very small targets, even when jammed. It was included in the New Threat Upgrade of the 1980s. Uses With the air targets exact 3D location it is available for interception/removal via either the ship's weapon system or through linked weapons platforms located elsewhere. It is the predecessor of the AEGIS system currently in use on s and s. The AEGIS AN/SPY-1B/D radars are electronically scanned phased arrays, while the SPS-48E is frequency scanned in elevation, and mounted on a rotating joint that spins the radar in azimuth. The AN/SPS-48 is carried by US Navy ships such as s, s, s and s. Variants *AN/SPS-48A - *AN/SPS-48B - Unknown, possible non-existent of prototype for -48C *AN/SPS-48C - -48A with Automatic detection and tracking capability as well as Moving target indicator (MTI) capability. *AN/SPS-48D - Prototype version of -48E, tested on USS Mahan (DDG-42). *AN/SPS-48E - Compared to the C variant, the SPS-48E has twice the radiated power, increased receiver sensitivity, four stage solid-state transmitter, half the components of a -48C and built-in testing for easier diagnostics. Originally developed as part of the New Threat Upgrade (NTU) Program to support the SM-2 Launch On Search (LOS) capability. *AN/SPS-48E LBR Land based radar version. *AN/SPS-48G - some new-build, others upgraded AN/SPS-48E under the Radar Obsolescence, Availability Recovery (ROAR) program. 29 radars are being modernized at a cost of $169.3 million under contract N00024-09-C-5395. Replacing below-decks units with modern electronics based on open architecture will reduce training demands and improve reliability. See also *List of radars References External links *NAVAIR Warfighter encyclopedia *Manufacturer's website *FAS AN/SPS-48C *Fire Controlman Volume 02-Fire Control Radar Fundamentals (Revised) * Category:Sea radars Category:Military electronics of the United States